Fascination
by paranoid woman
Summary: 3 Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton drabbles. An awkward, funny moment between two intense men. Enjoy. Feedback is love. PS: This has nothing to do with the universe you can read in my other fics. It's just me having fun.
1. Fascination I

**Title:** "Fascination I" (1/3)  
**Characters:** Ian/Charlie.  
**Rating:** T.

**Warnings: **None.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** What does Charlie think about while he watches Ian clean his gun?

**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it, but I do own the original aspects and any OCs.  
**Beta:**_Thanks to my amazing beta._

_**A/N: **__Inspired by a prompt on number100 community all over at LJ._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**Fascination I**_

_It's nice to get some silence while cleaning your gun._ Slowly, Ian ran the cloth over the barrel of his gun, the one he used when carrying his favorite rifle wasn't exactly practical.

It was such a hot day. _Damn summer. And I get stuck here at Charlie's office while he works his voodoo._

Shaking his head, he turned to Charlie, who supposedly was at his computer gathering data from some files Ian had brought him in order to solve his brother's current case. But he wasn't.His eyes were fixed on Ian's forearms.

Ian knew how they looked like. Little veins were underlined on them, and their skin was shiny and slippery from sweat. _Yeah, I get it. My muscles are impressive._

He was about to smile at Charlie when he noticed that the mathematician wasn't staring at his arms anymore. This time, he was staring at Ian's fingers over the barrel of the gun as they traced it up and down. _What's so fascinating about that?_

An unexpected idea hit his mind and he had to stop.

When he turned to Charlie again, he saw him quickly get back to his numbers, nervous, clumsy and furiously blushed.

_Wow._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


	2. Fascination II

**Title:** "Fascination II" (2/3)  
**Characters:** Charlie/Ian.  
**Rating:** M.

**Warnings: **None.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** Thinking about what Ian's wife could be like, Charlie's mind suddenly surprises him.

**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it, but I do own the original aspects and any OCs.  
**Beta:**_Thanks to my amazing beta._

_**A/N: **__Inspired by a prompt on number100 community all over at LJ._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**Fascination II**_

Ian's arms were impressive. Firm. Powerful.

_What kind of things is he able to do with them?_

Forcing suspects to surrender by holding a dangerous rifle. Combining physical strength with a confident, charismatic attitude.

Protecting his wife. _But wait, does he have one?_ Charlie's brain started to work. _If he did, she'd be smart and honest, probably an expert in a field that has nothing to do with snipers. Yeah, someone who's so different from Ian that he'd find her fascinating._

They would certainly fight for power. But Ian would be confident enough to switch places sometimes. _Occasionally, he'd hold the headboard of the bed for leverage… or he'd give her a hand…in a very skillful way, just like when he cleans his gun…_

Charlie frowned as he realized that in his little fantasy, suddenly there wasn't a woman with Ian anymore. There was a mathematician. Himself.

_Oh, no._ He noticed that he had been staring at Ian's hands on the barrel of his gun, and now the sniper was looking at him. Charlie turned to his computer screen, but numbers didn't make sense. He felt his heart pounding hard when Ian asked, "Professor?"

Charlie swallowed nervously. _Did_ he _notice?_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


	3. Fascination III

**Title:** "Fascination III" (3/3)  
**Characters:** Charlie/Ian.  
**Rating:** M.

**Warnings: **None.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** Ian and Charlie know what they're both thinking. Could a simple question make the situation even more awkward?

**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it, but I do own the original aspects and any OCs.  
**Beta:**_Thanks to my amazing beta._

_**A/N: **__Inspired by a prompt on number100 community all over at LJ._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**Fascination II**_

"Professor?"

"What?" _Play it smooth. You didn't just think of you and him._

Ian cleared his throat. "Are those results ready?" He immediately put his gun inside his pants, away from Charlie's view.

"Um… no, not yet. This analysis will take the system a couple more minutes," Charlie muttered, waving his hands too dramatically for it to be a normal gesture. He put his hands on his lap to avoid any assumptions. _You didn't think of him like that. You're just tired._

They waited silently for the computer to finish processing the information. But eventually, Charlie looked at Ian's groin without noticing. He freaked out and the first thing that came to his mind was the fascinating gun. "So, what kind of gun is that?"

"The kind that always works."

Ian suddenly became silent. They looked at each other; Charlie felt himself blush even more and he was sure that Ian wanted to leave as soon as possible.

The printer threw a paper. Charlie handed it to the sniper. "Here are the results Don wanted!"

"Thank you, Professor," Ian snapped as he basically escaped from the office.

Charlie sat down again. _Ok, new rule – never stare at a man's gun._

**The end.**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


End file.
